


Fever

by CrimsonChocolate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Revolution, Sex Pollen, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate
Summary: “I was designed to integrate fully into society,” Connor said, by way of explanation.That was when it hit Hank. His android partner was half naked on his couch. Connor had a dick. Connor was fuckinghard.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theawfulgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawfulgirl/gifts).



> I dove head first into the DBH fandom, and now I can't get out! This fic was inspired by my wonderful twitter friend, @kkkkkkiru, so this is for her <3

_Mission successful._ In other words, case closed. After reporting to Fowler, Connor stepped out of the Detroit Police Department, and began to walk.

Since the revolution came to an end, equal rights for androids were gradually becoming a reality. Connor was now considered a detective in his own right, and was getting paid for it.

Despite now having his own money, Connor had stayed with Hank. The only thing that had changed was that Connor insisted on paying his share of the bills. ‘ _Whatever, do what you want,’_ Hank had said, clearly unconcerned.

It had started with Hank offering Connor a place to stay; he’d been freed from the shackles of society, he’d realised he was alive, and he'd had nowhere to go, so Connor had decided to accept Hank’s offer, at least until he figured out what he wanted to do with his life.

However, after choosing to remain with the Detroit Police Department, Connor realised that he didn’t _want_ to move out, even if he now had the means to do so. He liked living with Hank; spending time with the older man, learning more about him, and being greeted by Sumo every time he returned home. _Home_. Before he became deviant, Connor had never considered himself relating at all to the concept, but now, he realised that home doesn’t always refer to a place. Home was with Hank.

It was when Connor was lost in thought that someone’s hand brushed the skin of his wrist as they passed him by, transmitting a sensation akin to an electric shock through his body. Startled, Connor scanned his surroundings for the culprit, but they were nowhere to be seen.

 _It was probably nothing,_ Connor thought; it had only lasted for a second. And he hadn’t been damaged, just a little shaken. Filing away the incident in the back of his mind, Connor came to a stop once he reached a pick up point, having decided to catch a taxi. It didn’t take long for one to arrive, which was good, because Connor was beginning to feel... odd; the sooner he returned, the better. He got into the vehicle, and gave Hank's address.

 

_

 

It was Hank’s day off. Ever useful and never seeming to tire, Connor had offered to go into work by himself to close their latest case, giving Hank the opportunity to rest.

The game was playing on the television, as he absentmindedly scratched Sumo behind the ears with one hand, and held a cold bottle of beer in the other.

“This is the life, huh, Sumo?” Hank sighed, glancing down at the St. Bernard sprawled across his lap.

Ever since Connor moved in, Hank had felt compelled to try to clean up his act. He was steadily reducing his alcohol intake, and had now reached the point where he’d have no more than two drinks per day, rather than passing out from downing entire bottles of whiskey like he used to. And Connor had taken up the habit of waking Hank each morning with a cup of steaming hot coffee, so on his work days, he’d started turning up on time. Connor’s presence in his life was slowly but surely replacing the emptiness in his heart, making Hank _feel_ again...

Hank’s line of thought was cut off by the sound of the front door closing, followed by Connor entering the living room. Sumo jumped down and greeted him, tail wagging gently. Connor smiled, reaching down to pet him, but to Hank’s concern, it was strained. He also noticed the ruddy flush of Connor’s cheeks, and the blinking red of his LED, both which struck him as unusual for the android. Hank placed his beer on the side table as Sumo padded into the kitchen.

The older man approached Connor, worried.  
“Connor? Are you okay?”

Connor moved towards him, but his legs gave out, leaning his weight on Hank, who could hear the android’s inbuilt cooling fan whirring as he breathed heavily.

Acting quickly, Hank helped him over to the couch. Once Connor was sat down, Hank tried again.

“Connor?”

“Hank, I feel strange...” Connor replied with a confused frown, “I am unable to determine what’s wrong.”

Hank placed his hand against Connor’s forehead.

“Shit,” he cursed, “you’ve got a fever.” How the hell was he supposed to take care of a sick android?

Figuring Connor’s current clothing wasn’t helping, Hank helped him remove his jacket and tie, undoing a few of the buttons on his shirt.

“My lower extremities feel different...I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

Without thinking, Hank’s gaze travelled down, until he noticed a dampness spreading from the seat of Connor’s trousers.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Hank breathed. He was on the verge of panicking. Then, his eyes returned to Connor, who looked equally perturbed. There was only one way to find out what was going on.

Hank awkwardly cleared his throat. ”Take off your trousers.”

Without protest, Connor removed them, along with his boxers. He reached between his thighs, and brought his fingertips to his lips, scanning the mysterious clear fluid.

Hank watched him taste it, cringing. _Why did he have to put everything in his damn mouth?_

“I’ve scanned the substance’s components, and I’ve come to the conclusion that it’s lubricant,” Connor stated, surprised, “Why...”  
He trailed off into silence, LED turning yellow, leaving Hank’s head spinning.

There was something undeniably erotic about the situation, despite how weird it was; Connor was fully lubricated down there, and fantasies Hank had fought to keep locked away sprang to mind. _No, surely not..._

Hank groaned softly, running a hand down his face.

“Please help me, Hank,” Connor began to plead, “I feel like I’m malfunctioning... I need something, but my internal diagnostics cannot figure out what it is.”

Glancing down a second time, Hank saw that Connor was hard. He stared for a while, the sight not really registering in his brain.

“I was designed to integrate fully into society,” Connor said, by way of explanation.

That was when it hit Hank. His android partner was half naked on his couch. Connor had a dick. Connor was fucking _hard_.

Standing up suddenly while averting his eyes, Hank was overcome with embarrassment.

“I’ll leave you to, uh, sort out your ‘problem’.”

“But _how_?” Connor inquired, brown eyes wide and innocent.

_Oh, hell no._

“Fucking Google it! You have a search engine in there somewhere, right?”

Hank was about to go into the kitchen to pour himself a drink. He needed something strong, something to make him forget about Connor, skin flushed, wearing only a fucking _shirt_. That was, until a feverishly warm hand caught his wrist. Gaze snapping to Connor’s, Hank’s heart stopped when he saw how desperate and lost Connor looked.

“Please don’t leave me, Hank... I _need_ you.”

He couldn’t say no to Connor, not when he looked like _that_.

“Fuck, Connor... fine.”

As Hank sat back down, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“Okay, uh, wrap your hand around it, and move it up and down.”

 _Fucking nailed it_ , Hank thought to himself sarcastically.

Connor began to follow Hank’s instructions, but his movements were too stiff, too hesitant. Awkward. After a minute or so, Hank couldn’t take it anymore.

“Stop, just... just let me do it.”

Before Hank could second guess himself, he coated his hand in the slick from Connor’s ass, then wrapped it around the android’s throbbing erection. Hank could feel his cock twitch in interest as he began to pump Connor’s length.

He noticed how Connor’s LED span round and round, still a bright yellow, processing what Hank was doing to him. Then, the older man brushed the head with his thumb and Connor _moaned_.

“Lieutenant, this feels amazing.”

Hank groaned, cheeks turning pink. “It’s ‘Hank’ outside of work, especially when I’m giving you a fucking _hand job_ ,” he growled, speeding up his hand.

Connor’s mouth turned up at the corners with amusement, until pleasure overcame his features.

“Aaahh, Hank! I’m getting close!”

The most beautiful being Hank had ever laid eyes upon was about to come undone on his couch, and it brought forth a strong desire in Hank; in that moment, he wanted to capture Connor’s lips with his own, and _oh god_ , Connor was thrusting into Hank’s fist while calling his name, and Hank was so, so fucked.

A few seconds later, streams of white landed on Connor’s perfect stomach, but instead of relaxing into the afterglow, he was still hot to the touch, dick hard, with fresh tears in his eyes.

“H-Hank... it’s not enough,” Connor whined, “please help me.”

Connor’s voice tugging at Hank’s heartstrings, the older man tried to think of a solution, anything that could make the android feel better... then, he looked down at his slick hand, the lube from Connor’s ass coming to mind, and... _oh_.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Hank whispered in disbelief, “I think I need to _fuck_ you.”

Connor’s body shuddered at the older man’s words, “Hank, please...”

Checking that the android could take him, Hank inserted one, then two fingers into Connor’s hole. He stretched it a few times, and Connor began to fuck himself on Hank’s fingers.

“More, I need more...” he begged wantonly, eyes glazed with lust.

Hank hesitated, removing his fingers. He thought about how recent Connor’s descent into deviancy was, his lack of life experience. His innocence.

“Connor, are you sure you want me to do this?” _You deserve better,_ he wanted to add, but he resisted.

Connor met Hank’s gaze. “I do not wish to pursue sexual activities with anyone else. Hank... I want you inside of me.”

“Jesus Christ, _Connor_ ,” Hank choked out, unable to get out of his lounge shorts fast enough. He pushed his underwear down his thighs, his already hard length springing free.

Lifting Connor’s legs and placing them over his shoulders, Hank quickly aligned himself with Connor’s hole, then pushed inside.

“F-Fuck,” Hank swore, overwhelmed by the tight heat.

“Hank,” Connor whimpered, “please _move_.”

Unable to deny that voice, Hank started off with slow thrusts, Connor wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck.

“Oh wow,” Connor breathed, “you feel so good. I think it’s working,” and Hank couldn’t believe they were doing this.

Beneath him, the android was a hot mess, all wild hair and rosy cheeks, hooded eyes focused only on Hank. The sight of him was enough to encourage Hank to speed up his thrusts, until all he could hear were Connor’s gorgeous cries.

“Yes, Hank! There!” and the older man kept up his pace, hitting Connor’s sweet spot again and again.

“Connor,” Hank growled, fingers digging into Connor’s hips, hard enough to bruise if he were a human. He dipped down, his mouth finally meeting Connor’s in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. The android’s hold on Hank tightened, hands fisting the back of his t-shirt as he eagerly reciprocated, moaning into Hank’s mouth.

Hank pulled away, and drank everything in; his cock disappearing into Connor’s ass, his name on Connor’s spit slick lips, and fuck, he was so _close_ -

Those things were what tipped Hank over the edge as he thrust once more, hard and deep, filling Connor with his seed.

Connor soon followed with a staccato cry, spilling wet warmth between their stomachs.

Completely wiped out, Hank collapsed on top of the android. They lay there for a moment, Connor only speaking once the older man had caught his breath.

“My systems appear to be cooling.”

Hank turned his head to look at him. “Does that mean you’re not horny anymore?”

Connor blushed slightly, smiling. “I’m no longer in any need of sexual gratification, if that’s what you mean.”

Their eyes met, and for the first time in a while, Hank felt content. Then, Connor shifted forward, pressing their lips together, kiss chaste.

“What was that for?”

“There’s no discernible reason,” Connor replied, eyes bright, “I simply wanted to.”

Hank let out a warm chuckle, a sound Connor wanted to replay over and over, “Guess you really are alive.”  
_

Later on, they moved to the bedroom, where Hank fell asleep in Connor’s arms. Connor watched him, a soft expression on his face, then placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Goodnight, Hank.”

 

_

 

The following morning, Hank and Connor arrived at work.

Everything was as it should be; Connor brought Hank his usual cup of coffee, and they sat at their joined desks, searching up cases. That was, until Connor stopped on one which caught his eye.

“Lieutenant?”

The older man looked up, lifting the cup to his lips. “Hmm?”

“There appears to be a case involving an android spreading an illegal sex virus-“

Hank choked on his coffee.

“-to other androids. I have sufficient reason to believe that this was the cause of my condition yesterday.”

“Fucking hell, Connor,” Hank spluttered, looking around, “not so loud!”

A faint smirk appeared on Connor’s lips.

“Could it be that you’re flustered, Lieutenant? Your heart rate has increased by seventy beats per minute.”

Hank blushed. “Fuck you!”

Mischievous brown eyes locked on cool blue.

“Anytime, Hank,” Connor replied with a wink.

This android was going to be the death of him.

 


End file.
